


You're the Worst Person I Know

by jarynw02



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Engagement, Established Relationship, Gift Work, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi is a saint, M/M, Oikawa is a derp, One Shot, Senseless fluff, proposal, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarynw02/pseuds/jarynw02
Summary: Maybe it was a sign.Oh god.What was he thinking?They’d never really approached the topic aside from passing comments of forever that neither were willing to tackle straight on.But still, tomorrow was Iwaizumi’s college graduation. It was the perfect time.And now it was slipping right through Oikawa’s fingers.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	You're the Worst Person I Know

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I WROTE THIS LIL NUGGET FOR MY FRIEND AND FORGOT ABOUT IT SO HERE YOU GO INTERNET MAYBE SOMEONE WILL READ YOU

This…

This was not good. 

Oikawa felt himself sinking further into the corner of the mattress, willing the universe to swallow him whole. His gym bag was heavier suddenly despite its contents now being haphazardly strewn about the room. Was their lamp always this bright?

He shouldn’t have kept it somewhere that moved locations so often. It had been a risk he’d considered, but the dangers of leaving it somewhere around the house seemed much higher at the time. 

Iwaizumi was a clean freak. 

The only place Oikawa could think might be safe was with his hair supplies in the bathroom cabinet, but even then his boyfriend would find a reason to check it -- as if he was always in some damage control mode and needed to methodically clear every area of their apartment before considering it accommodatable. 

Maybe it was a sign. 

Oh god. 

What was he thinking?

They’d never really approached the topic aside from passing comments of  _ forever  _ that neither were willing to tackle straight on. 

But still, tomorrow was Iwaizumi’s college graduation. It was the perfect time.

And now it was slipping right through Oikawa’s fingers.

Running a nervous hand through his hair, he doubled down and rechecked the pockets in the lining of his volleyball bag. 

“Why are you taking so long?”

Oikawa jolted, all his muscles stiffening as he looked up to an impatient Iwaizumi standing in their doorway. 

“Er, I needed an early laundry day, Iwa-chan!” he managed, desperately holding on to the playful lilt in his voice. 

Iwaizumi raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Just because you think you’re the only mature one in this relationship, I am more than capable of keeping up with a little laundry!”

Oikawa nearly bit his tongue when he realized the irony of his statement. 

And the twitch of Iwaizumi’s lips did not escape him. 

“I did all of our laundry this morning after my rehearsal,” he said, crossing his arms in that way that made his biceps bulge and  _ god  _ was it distracting. “While you were at practice.”

Oikawa hoped Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed the breath of hesitation that through off his response of, “Iwa-chan! We could have done that together! And you could have come to my practice. What kind of boyfriend are you?”

Iwaizumi stepped into the room unfazed and the pressure surrounding Oikawa roared against his skin. 

“You’re right,” he said slowly. “What I must put you through -- cleaning your dirty, sweaty underwear for you.”

Not trusting his voice to be steady or his hands not to shake with how close Iwaizumi was getting to his perch on the edge of their bed, Oikawa huffed, rolling his eyes.

“I suppose I should confess then.”

Oikawa bit his lip, eyes darting into the warm stare of his boyfriend’s.

“I hung and folded them all for you, too.”

“Oh, shut up, Iwa-chan,” he whined. “You’re so mean to me.”

“Mhm,” Iwaizumi hummed as he dropped onto his heels in front of Oikawa and he wasn’t really sure what was happening anymore, but something was weird and he  _ really  _ didn’t need Iwaizumi to be feeling this playful right now. 

He had to find--

“Did you lose this?”

All the muscles in Oikawa’s face dropped.

His fingers automatically reached for the velvet box Iwaizumi revealed in his open palm, but he yanked it back out of reach and Oikawa’s lips parted, small sounds of betrayal slipping out. 

“How did--”

“I did the laundry this morning, Shittykawa.”

Oh. 

He hadn’t given a second thought to the fresh clothes in his bag when he’d arrived at the gym. Whether it was him or Iwaizumi who’d swapped them out wasn’t even a thought in his mind at the time, especially after waking up late because of his anxiety about the whole ordeal keeping him up the night before. 

And now…

“Surprise?”

A smirk tugged on the corner of Iwaizumi’s lips. 

“It’s funny--” he started before trailing off and Oikawa watched him intensely, feeling the softest sheen of sweat blooming on his forehead starting to cling to his hair.

When he didn’t cut to the point, Oikawa considered slapping him. 

But he shifted in his crouch, reaching into the pocket of his old sweatpants he’d worn faithfully since they were fifteen. 

And pulled out another velvet box. 

“I was going to wait until next weekend when we were back in Miyagi,” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa buried the sob that choked in his throat, completely ignoring the prickling sting of tears building in his eyes. 

“But you always seem to know how to ruin everything, so,” he went on, cracking open the box.

Clenching his Area 51 pajama pants in his fists, Oikawa watched the teasing smirk on Iwaizumi’s face grow into a smile as his eyes drifted away somewhere for a moment. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

Oikawa could only nod, a tear spilling.

“You’re also… the pride of my life,” Iwaizumi said, his tone low. “And when I look back… at how far we’ve come-- Well, I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Iwa--” Oikawa whispered.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumu said, pausing to take a heavy, preparatory breath. “Can you wash your own underwear every once in a while?”

Oikawa launched himself forward in an instant, sending them both crashing into the ground. 

“Iwa-chan!” he shouted, the sound garbled with emotion. “Now this is the MEANEST thing you’ve  _ ever _ done! I hate you!” 

But Iwaizumi’s grin had never faltered, only growing to stretch completely across his cheeks even as Oikawa pinned him to the carpet atop the littered contents of Oikawa’s gym bag. 

“Marry me, Tooru?”

Their eyes met, lingering. 

And then Oikawa kissed him -- tasting every memory between them from beetles in the summer to late-night science fiction movie marathons, to last-minute overly caffeinated study sessions, to dull obligatory family events, to post-practice lectures on self-worth, to long walks home with intertwined fingers at dusk, to earning the keys to their first apartment together and to retrieving a silent partner from the couch at 3 am after a fight to bring them to bed and falling into each other like nothing else mattered in the world. 

He pulled away, lips wet from their tongues and their tears. 

And then Oikawa smiled wide, mirroring the man before him. 

“I’ll think about it,” he rasped out with a shrug, never tearing his eyes from his beloved. 

Iwaizumi’s gaze was alight with challenge. 

“You’re the worst person I know.”

Oikawa brushed two fingers across his cheek. “Rude.”

“Ah,” Iwaizumi groaned lightly, closing the distance between them once more and setting both ring boxes to the side before guiding Oikawa up and onto the bed. 

And at the end of the night, they stared at the two little promises sitting on the floor across the room as they intertwined their fingers much like their bodies had just been. 

“I love you, Hajime.”

“I love you, too, Tooru.”


End file.
